


Young and beautiful

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [3]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 青少年时期的卫瓘和荀勖的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

荀勖坐得离卫瓘很近。步入高三后班主任重排了座位，卫瓘是他的新同桌。教室里桌椅摆成八列七排，留了三条过道，有序又拥挤，正衬高三下学期紧张的空气。逼仄压抑的空间里什么都像是蒙上了一层灰，然而荀勖的心中自有一个世界；这个世界色彩斑斓，里面有数学试卷上完美对称的圆锥曲线，图书馆某扇窗子透过的阳光，历史老师手绘的中国地图，还有教学A楼后院满树的桃花。十八岁的荀勖热爱绘画，有着一双对美极度敏锐的眼，一张拙于表达又无比挑剔的嘴，他自己并不喜欢的高中男生标准发型，满脑子“赶紧考完毕业读好大学走向人生巅峰”的信念，还有一点点青春期尾声的微妙悸动，那悸动像是破土而出的萌芽，又像是微风吹皱的一池春水。他喜欢歪着头近距离观察着同样十八岁的卫瓘，这往好听了说是欣赏，往不好听了说是偷窥，可是荀勖讲了：我移不开眼睛。卫伯玉是这xxxx（自动打码）的世界里最清亮的一抹颜色。——当然，这话是偷偷记在日记里的，写下来的时候他自己都不相信。

卫瓘坐得离荀勖很近。步入高三后班主任重排了座位，荀勖是他的新同桌。教室里桌椅摆成八列七排，留了三条过道，他们坐在倒数第三排靠窗的位置，算是逼仄的空间里相对敞亮的一角。然而卫瓘喜欢把书摆成整齐的几摞围在面前，这样谁都不会看见他究竟在写什么，写的是楷书行书草书还是小篆，是要背诵的知识点还是谁的名和字。十八岁的卫瓘擅长书法，有着一张漂亮精致的脸，温文含蓄的微笑，从不离身的药盒和保温杯，还有青春期的尾巴尖上忽然冒出来的一点点不明不白的心情——在接连拒绝了几个女孩子羞涩的表白之后，他沉痛地将这种心情命名为“暗恋”。他的日记本上了三道锁，词句平淡琐碎，拉丁字母勾连婉转，记录着偶尔捕捉到的偷瞄的眼光，伏案睡醒后看到的关上的窗，卷起衣袖写字时手肘偶然的相触，男生间流传的并不太好笑的荤笑话，描绘着那个人若无其事写字看书的侧影，衬衣上干净清爽的味道，像乐器一样好听的声音，当然还有他自己愈发无法保持的清心寡欲。

 

这一日是周六，然而毕业班需要上课到下午四点半。一大早学校刚开过百日誓师大会，此时班主任又在讲台上慷慨激昂口沫横飞，反复强调着一个月后的一模。忽然，她点了荀勖和卫瓘的名字，命令他们两个放学后留下来代替宣传委员把黑板报重新出成“符合百日誓师主题的”。

被点到名字的时候荀勖正在发呆，想着自己在错题本上没画完的画，还是卫瓘悄悄扯了他的袖子，他才终于晃过神来，起身应了班主任的要求。这轻轻的一扯却像是忽然打开了什么开关，以致当放学后卫瓘拿着两盒粉笔走到他面前的时候，他完全没有听清楚卫瓘在说些什么，只留意到那不断张合的嘴唇——它们的颜色很淡，可看起来是那么的柔软，正诱惑着他亲上去，亲上去，亲上去。

人在心神不宁的时候最容易出错，对于荀勖而言或许并不是出错，而是完美主义强迫症发作。他站在凳子上，粉笔画画了擦擦了画，一边擦一边吐槽自己为什么总是画不对红旗飘扬的角度。在另一边，同样心神不宁的卫瓘负气似的写下了“KEEP CALM AND STUDY”，那几个字写得不是力透纸背而是力透黑板，粉笔骤然划在黑板表面，发出刺耳的声响。

荀勖的听力极是敏锐，这噪音惊得他后退一步，完全忘记了自己站在凳子上面，顿时一脚踏空向后仰去。一旁的卫瓘见状便下意识地丢了粉笔，伸手扶了一下，自己差点被带得摔了个趔趄。他的手臂恰巧扶住了荀勖的腰，手下温热的触感实在太好，人他忽然觉得就算为此摔一跤也是值得的。

卫瓘努力地让自己的表情看起来毫无波澜，然而他的心跳大约已经到了每分钟12下。荀勖在地上站稳后道了声谢，一双眼睛却瞟向了卫瓘扶在他腰间的手，脸上笑得愈发意味深长。卫瓘被他的笑容弄得心头发毛，一本正经的表情再也挂不住，刚想抽回手却被荀勖一把拉着贴近，两人鼻尖对着鼻尖，两双嘴唇轻轻地相贴。

此时已是傍晚，阳光透过窗子，在这教室里投下一层温柔的暖黄。荀勖的眼神带着笑意，映在卫瓘的眼中，无比清晰又充满蛊惑，不需要更多的话语来解释。

一切都恰到好处。卫瓘被瞧得红了脸低了头，只得犹豫着叫了一声公曾，脚下向后退了一步。荀勖见他要躲，索性一把将人搂紧，然后直接对着那双让他目不转睛的嘴唇啃了上去。他一边用舌尖描绘着那双嘴唇的形状，一边口齿不清地说：“伯玉你别讲话，注意气氛。”

然而处在大脑当机状态的卫瓘已然身体僵硬。他手脚发麻动弹不得，像是被潮湿的藤蔓缠住了全身，却有着温度，还带着些甜丝丝的气息。啊，是了：正亲着他的这个人书包里永远揣着糖，牛奶糖、水果糖，巧克力或者太妃糖——上次只是帮着解了一道数学题，就换来了一盒六颗装的费列罗。

……以及那天似乎是2月14号？

卫瓘当时没看懂同排女生投来的暧昧的眼神，现在完全懂了。然而这个时候并不适合思考。荀勖的舌头试探着探入了他的口中，含住了他的舌尖吸吮，让他有一瞬间的眩晕。他笨拙地对这个吻作出回应，完全凭着本能厮磨着；两具年轻的身体紧紧靠在一起，感受着彼此的温度，双双忘却了时间。

 

当卫瓘感觉到自己和对方下身的反应时，他浑身一僵，本能地咬了荀勖的嘴唇一下，然后推了一把。

荀勖抿了抿被啃得有点肿的嘴唇：“好痛！都咬破皮了！”然后他又对着卫瓘笑：“伯玉没有亲过别人吧。”

卫瓘摇了摇头。

荀勖拉住他的手，凑过去在他脸上啄了一下：“我想也是。……要不要再亲一次？”

卫瓘抬起眼瞪他，语气平静如水：“先把黑板报画完。”

“好啊。然后呢？”荀勖伸手在卫瓘的胯下摸了一把，眼中满是戏谑。“这样子不难受么。”

卫瓘红着脸躲开。他用膝盖顶住荀勖的小腹，俯身凑到荀勖耳边一字一句道：“先把黑板报画完。”

荀勖无奈地举起双手：“……我画就是。”他伸手捏起粉笔，踩上凳子后对着卫瓘又是一笑：“我要是再摔倒了，伯玉还会不会扶我一把？”

卫瓘没有立刻回答。他不紧不慢地写完半面黑板上的字，接着丢下粉笔，伸手在荀勖脸上抚了一下，留下三道清晰的彩色粉笔印儿。

“看你表现。”

他说的话很简单，却笑得眉眼弯弯。

荀勖顿时觉得，那抹在他的世界里闪耀着的、最为清亮的颜色愈发鲜丽了。

那是现在的他画也画不出的美。

 


	2. Chapter 2

2.

百日誓师之后的高三生活愈发紧张忙碌了：老师发的卷子越来越多，各种来源的讲义漫天飞舞，班主任像答录机一样反复强调着即将到来的第一次模拟考试和三校联考，教室内外弥漫着令人焦虑的空气。然而对于悄悄地谈起了恋爱的小情侣来说，温馨的时间就像是海绵里的水，挤一挤总会有的。

同桌以及同性的身份给地下恋情打了极佳的掩护。没人会觉得两个男生或是两个女生一直同进同出会有什么奇怪；况且时值高三冲刺阶段，比起八卦来大家更专注于自己的一亩三分地——虽然多数是被迫的。L大附中的下午最后两节课被称作“大练习”，内容往往是做卷子，下课后距离晚自习还有一小时间休；于是这一小时就成了卫瓘和荀勖难得能够避开众人单独约会的时光。他们约好，谁先交了卷子就先去食堂买两个人的晚饭。至于饭后余下的时间，荀勖往往会拉着卫瓘去校园里面散步，两人或是把自己喜欢的风景指给对方看，或是绕着教学A楼的桃树林悄悄地牵着手绕圈走，或是躲在科学家雕塑群的阴影后面静静地拥吻，直到晚自习的音乐铃声响彻教学楼内外。总之，每天的这一个小时里他们只谈风月，不谈学业；只享受当下，不思考未来。

后来荀勖仔细地想了想，两周前那天放学后的“一吻定情”貌似比他早几年读过的言情小说还言情。一直以来，他做事习惯于三思而后行，只是那天的气氛太好太暧昧，他就忍不住遵从了青春期的冲动，不管不顾地亲了上去。

“如果那时候伯玉推开了我，那就十分的尴尬了……”

荀勖默默地为自己捏了一把冷汗，下意识地握紧了自己正牵着的那只手。似是感到手上传来的力量，卫瓘转过头来对着他微微一笑：“怎么了？”

荀勖低着头不说话。他慢慢地松开攥紧的手指，换成与卫瓘的左手十指相扣的姿势。卫瓘的肤色白得略显冰冷，可他的手却是干燥温暖的，手指白皙修长、骨节分明，指甲修剪得圆润干净，无论做什么都让人觉得赏心悦目。曾几何时，荀勖在自己的草稿本上悄悄地画过这双手握着杯子、捏着书脊或是松开衣领的样子；如今这双手与他的手以恋人间最亲密的姿势紧紧相握，这种满足感让他禁不住暗自兴奋了起来。

言情不重要，过程不重要，是否套路更不重要。重要的是结果，是把这抹美丽的颜色真实地握在自己手中。

卫瓘仔细辨认着荀勖的神情，见他依旧一副魂游天际的样子，微微蹙起了眉头。他抬起提着袋子的右手，在荀勖的眼前晃了晃：“公曾。你要是再发呆的话，我就把包子都吃掉了。”

闻到了食物香味的荀勖猛地吸了吸鼻子。于是卫瓘及时地补了一刀：“现在不吃，等下就没得吃了。晚自习结束后若是肚子饿，可不要怪我。”

荀勖回过神来，伸出左手接过了袋子。即将成为他晚饭的包子静静地躺在纸袋子里冒着热气，于是他屈从于做了一下午卷子后产生的饥饿感，小心翼翼地啃了一口。

卫瓘看到荀勖的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，吃包子的速度骤然加快。他用指尖轻轻地挠了挠荀勖的手背：“慢点吃，我又不和你抢。”

荀勖一边吃，一边夸赞道：“伯玉你真厉害，一直能买到香菇青菜包，还是热乎的！每次我过去，包子都卖没了……”

卫瓘想了想，还是没有把几次下来食堂阿姨已经记住了自己的脸，遂每天特意为他留下热乎包子的事情告诉荀勖。他抬头望了望逐渐暗下来的天空，漫不经心地转移了话题：“后天就要一模了呢。”

“是啊。再有一个月不到就是三校联考了。然后5月初是第二次模拟考试……可能月底还有学校的三模。”荀勖咬着包子，口齿不清地说道。

一说到学习的事情，气氛一下子就沉重了起来。两人坐在桃树林里的长椅上，沉默地吃着包子，交叠的双手依旧保持着十指相扣的姿势。

卫瓘面无表情地垂下眼睛，将自己内心的不安努力压抑住。和他牵着手一起吃包子的是他喜欢的人，他们性别一样，年龄一样，身高也差不多；能和对方在这段最沉闷黑暗的时光中谈一场心意相通的恋爱，似乎已经是很幸运的事情了。然而他还是有那么一点点贪心，想奢求着和这个人进同样的大学，读同样的专业，然后去同一个地方工作，甚至如果可以的话……想和他相伴终生。

他又想起班主任说这次一模成绩基本上可以确定未来大致的去向。荀勖的成绩是班里拔尖的，语数外和综合门门高分全面发展，而他的数学稍差了一些，偶尔会拖总分的后腿，需要用语文和综合成绩来补。

“这次我一定要考好。成绩出来后再去问公曾，他想去哪个大学，读什么专业……”

卫瓘在心里暗暗给自己打气。然而如果他会读心术的话，就会发现荀勖的心里也想着同样的事情：“这次成绩出来后我就去问伯玉，我们报同一个大学同一个专业好不好？这样我就能继续天天看着他了。”

 

可是无论荀勖还是卫瓘都没有来得及将这个问题问出口。第一次模拟考试过后的第二天，卫瓘忽然感到头重脚轻，发起了三十九度的高烧，吓得他母亲陈夫人赶快把他送到了医院。

荀勖提着书包和果篮走进病房的时候，护士正在往卫瓘的手上扎吊针。这一天值班的似乎是个新手护士，扎了两次都没有扎好，见到有人进来更是心慌手滑，于是卫瓘的手背上立刻就见了血。荀勖见状便想找其他年长的护士来帮忙，却只见卫瓘躺在床上对他眨了眨眼睛，示意他不要说话。他垂手站在一边，看新手护士在扎到第四次的时候终于成功，而卫瓘的额头上已经冒出了细微的汗珠，也许是热的，也许是因为疼。

护士离开后，荀勖走到卫瓘的病床边坐下。他对卫瓘说：“这两天你错过不少卷子和讲义。我都带过来了。还有一模的成绩……你考得很好。我们的名次挨着。”

卫瓘轻轻地道了声谢，忽然猛烈地咳了起来，带着手上扎的吊针一阵晃动。荀勖犹豫着探出手去抚他的胸口，待得他平静下来之后就皱了眉头问：“怎么忽然就病得这么重？”

“身体底子不好，压力太大，抵抗力下降又赶上季节交替，于是就病了呗。”卫瓘云淡风轻地笑了笑，“这几天一直躺在床上，真是让人有种奄奄一息的感觉。”

荀勖闻言，站起身帮卫瓘把病床摇了起来。“这样好不好？”他走回枕头边上，顺手调了枕头的位置，凑近卫瓘的耳朵说道，“有没有枕得舒服一些。”

卫瓘点点头。真的很舒服。他想。

荀勖拉过一把椅子，从果篮里挑出一只红苹果，又从衣袋里摸出小刀来，细细地削起了苹果皮。卫瓘目不转睛地看着他的动作，忽然开口问道：“你这是从谁的课上溜出来了？”

荀勖头也不抬地答道：“傅老师的课。我直接跟他说我来看你，他就放我出来了，还特地叮嘱我给你带个好。……他那么喜欢你，我都有点嫉妒了。”他利落地把苹果剖开，细心地挖掉核，接着切成小块，插上了果篮里送的竹签。“伯玉自己动手，还是我来……喂你吃？”

那最后的三个字变了声调，勾得病人卫伯玉心里泛起了一圈涟漪。于是他对着荀勖说了句“恭敬不如从命，辛苦公曾了”，那清甜可口的果肉立刻就被送进了嘴里。此时接近傍晚，夕阳透过窗子斜斜地照了进来，卫瓘看到荀勖的脸有些泛红，不知是被暖色的阳光映的，还是单纯地因为害羞。于是他悄悄地伸出没扎吊针的那只手，摸上了荀勖的手腕，轻轻地摩挲着。他曾经戏称荀勖的手是一双艺术家的手，修长灵巧无所不能，而这腕骨处触手温热，手指按压着的脉搏位置有力地跳动着，节奏和两人的心跳步调一致。

陈夫人带着保温饭盒走进病房的时候，看见的就是这样一幅景象：自己引以为傲的大儿子斜靠在支起的病床上，一个陌生的、可以称之为漂亮的男孩子正在喂苹果给他吃，两个人都是一脸开心的样子。

她暗暗地松了一口气。自从丈夫去世之后，她一个人带着三个男孩子颇有些力不从心；而卫瓘从小就过于懂事过于让人省心，她就多少有些忽略了这个儿子的成长，一直以来也没注意到这孩子有什么朋友。如今有人来探病，自然要好好感谢一番。

于是她和蔼地开口问道：“请问你是……？”

荀勖急忙站起身来。“陈阿姨您好。我叫荀勖，是伯玉的同桌，今天受老师的委托过来看望他。”

陈夫人惊讶于荀勖会知道自己姓陈，反过来想了想这也许是卫瓘告诉他的，不由得为自己儿子有了真·好朋友一事感到十分开心。于是她拉着荀勖坐在一边寒暄了起来，事无巨细地问了卫瓘在学校的各种情况。两人聊得甚是投缘，以致最后陈夫人拉着荀勖的手殷切地说：“小荀啊，哪天来我们家里做客吧！阿姨做一桌好菜感谢你！”

就算是荀勖再善于和长辈交流，也有点招架不住陈夫人的热情了。于是他越过陈夫人的肩，向卫瓘投去了求救的眼光。而卫瓘只是微笑着对他做了个口型：我妈就这样，答应吧。

荀勖慢慢地点了点头。长辈们说的邀请，大概就是客气客气吧。他想。

 

等到卫瓘病好出院，已经是四月份了，又过了一周就是三校联考的日子。考试结束之后，卫瓘磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着书包，教室里的人几乎都走光了他还没收拾完。荀勖坐在他前面一个考位，见他如此便知道大概他有话要单独讲。果然，卫瓘吞吞吐吐地对他说道：“我妈一直惦记着请你吃饭的事情，于是今天公曾能否赏光到我家……坐一坐呢？”

荀勖注意到卫瓘说话的时候耳朵有点红。他想了想两人每次拥吻之后都会遇到的尴尬，唇边勾起一个微笑：“好啊。去你家坐一坐，当然可以。”

卫瓘似是听出他话里有话，抬眸瞪了他一眼，耳朵似乎更红了。他背起书包，三步并作两步地向门外走去。

荀勖一路小跑着追上他，在无人处揽过他的腰来了一个绵长温柔的吻。他的嘴唇压在卫瓘的嘴唇上，两人鼻尖轻擦着鼻尖，气息交融。

这并不是两人第一次亲吻了，可是卫瓘的心脏依旧跳得飞快，隔着胸腔都能听得见那扑通扑通跳动的声音。等荀勖终于舍得放开他的时候，他红着脸解释道：“真的只是去家里吃顿饭……当然不排除我妈一高兴就留你在家里住的可能性。到时候不要嫌我房间小。”

荀勖吹了个口哨，拉起卫瓘的手。“我们走吧？”

春日的午后三点，阳光灿烂，天空湛蓝。卫瓘眯起眼睛打量着眼前笑得一脸人畜无害的恋人，也不由自主地跟着露出了一个微笑。他抬起两人交握的手，捏住荀勖那不安分地挠着他掌心的指尖轻吻了一下，然后两人肩并着肩一起向不远处的L大家属区走去。

那轻柔的一吻却让荀勖忽然想起了最近翻到的一首诗：

Te traeré de las montañas flores alegres, copihues, 

avellanas oscuras, y cestas silvestres de besos.

Quiero hacer contigo 

lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾的那首诗是聂鲁达的《每日你与宇宙的光》：
> 
> 我要从山上带给你快乐的花朵，带给你钟型花  
> 黑榛实，以及一篮篮野生的吻。  
> 我要  
> 像三月春天对待樱桃树般地对待你。


End file.
